1. Field
The following description relates to image processing technology performing three-dimensional (3D) rendering.
2. Description of Related Art
In three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics, a graphics pipeline or a rendering pipeline refers to one or more processors configured to generate a 3D image as a two-dimensional (2D) raster image or rastered image information through a staged or pipeline approach.
The graphics pipeline includes a vertex shader configured to perform a mathematical operation on vertex information of a 3D object to provide a special effect to the 3D object, and a pixel shader configured to calculate a color of each pixel. The vertex shader may perform an operation of, for example, translocating the 3D object to a special location based on the vertex information and changing a texture or a color. The pixel shader may apply a complex operation of, for example, reading a color from a texture, applying light, and processing a shadow, reflected light, or transparency.